<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fireflies where my caution should be by littlesnowpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067822">fireflies where my caution should be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea'>littlesnowpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Athena Grant Being a Mom, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Buck is a Chaotic Dumbass, Christopher Diaz Saves the Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan Buckley Needs a Hug, Fake Marriage, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Gratuitous Use of Spanish Pet Names, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, If Only My Mother Could See Me Now, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Self-Esteem Issues, Thinly Veiled Excuse to Show Off My Spanish, but god i love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never talk about your parents,” Eddie says, which is not even remotely what Buck expects Eddie to say. He frowns, tilts his head, but it isn’t a question, as evidenced by Eddie charging on. “I never asked because I figured it was your business, but the look on your face any time they’re brought up tells me you don’t get along.”</p><p>Buck swallows hard, against a lump in his throat. His parents? Eddie’s right, he never talks about them, for good reason. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, not sure what he’s even going to say. </p><p>Eddie takes it as the answer Buck is trying to make it out to be. He squeezes Buck’s wrist again, takes a deep breath, like he’s on a call with someone who’s panicking. Buck finds his breathing slowing to match Eddie’s, and Eddie nods as Buck gets it under control. </p><p>“There are people on the porch,” Eddie says, voice even. “Saying they want to meet their grandchild.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fireflies where my caution should be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my god. i thought this would never end. picture me, in the dark, in quarantine, just screaming at my google docs to END THIS FIC. and then i STRUGGLED with the css. my brain is mush.</p><p>i just binged 911 (and 911: Lone Star, but that's irrelevant) three times and dove headfirst into fic and now here i am. presenting this fic to you, my first in the fandom. please be gentle. i am fragile. i haven't seen a human in 53 days and no, that is not a joke. </p><p>spanish translations are mine (i speak spanish) and you can hover over the words for real time translations. </p><p>if i left out any warnings, please tell me. my brain is fried. </p><p>no beta, we're in quarantine.</p><p>(thank you to my friends for letting me scream incoherently about a show they do not watch.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Buck dreams.</p><p>He doesn’t tell anyone, though.</p><p><em>Can’t</em> tell anyone, rather. He just got them back. He <em>just</em> got them back, he can’t give them any reason to change their minds. He’s--he’s nothing, nothing without the 118, without Bobby and Eddie and Hen, without <em>Christopher</em>. The days he was kept from Christopher were some of the worst of his life. He would be crushed by ladder trucks over and over to never have to apologize to Chris like that again.</p><p>Besides, it seems back to normal, they <em>seem</em> to have forgiven him, but Buck knows it’s fragile. He knows forgiveness isn’t a cure, that nothing could make it go back to the way it was before Buck had stabbed them all in the back, and even though Hen jokes with him and Chim teases him and Bobby smiles at him, he’s one bad move away from losing everything again. He’d learned that as a kid, from his parents, learned that forgiveness was always conditional, and Buck doesn’t think he could handle it if he lost them all again. His family. He moved across the country so his parents couldn’t hurt him anymore. He has nothing without the 118.</p><p>So he doesn’t tell anyone when he wakes up gasping, soaked wet from sweat, feeling the waves crash over him again and again. Or when he can’t sleep because every time he closes his eyes, he’s jolted awake by his leg’s phantom pain. Or how he can’t go to therapy for any of it because every time he thinks about sitting across from a therapist he gets nauseated, remembering Buck 1.0 and how the therapist told him if he liked his job, he’d keep quiet.</p><p>He doesn’t sleep half the time, and the rest of the time there’s this deep, gnawing feeling of <em>want</em> in his chest, of yearning and hoping, but he can’t narrow it down. What does he want?</p><p>Eddie, for starters. He’s wanted Eddie since he first saw Eddie take his shirt off to show the smooth planes of his shoulders, his pecs, those arms. He’d stuffed it down, of course, because no one but Maddie knew he was bisexual and it didn’t matter, anyway. He’d shoved it down and twisted it to look like jealousy but that lasted only until Eddie looked at him outside the ambulance they didn’t know if they’d step out of and grinned.</p><p>Buck fell, then.</p><p>The want could be that, especially living in the man’s spare bedroom, tangled in the web of their lives. Or it could be Bobby, and the way he treated Buck before all this--like a kid, yeah, but like <em>his</em> kid. Fond exasperation and warm hugs and Buck couldn’t remember what it felt like to have one of those hugs. Bobby hasn’t offered one in a long time. Sometimes, when Buck sits crying after waking up drowning or suffocating or both, he wraps his arms around himself and tries to pretend it’s someone else.</p><p>How pathetic is that? He can hear his dad in his head, telling him how to sit, how to stand, how to <em>shut up already</em> because he was <em>so annoying</em> and <em>a complete and total mistake</em>.</p><p>Buck doesn’t want to appear weak. Doesn’t want to give the crew any chance to bench him, or start hating him again, or think less of him. He digs down deep, finds that mask he’d perfected as a kid, the blank slate, the easy-to-ignore face that passed his father’s gaze, and puts it on. Behind it, everything is fine. He watches life happen and he participates like normal, but everything his parents shouted at him is hidden. Everything Maddie ran away from is tucked away. Sure, maybe if their parents actually cared about their kids, Maddie wouldn’t have had to suffer and Buck wouldn’t be a fuck up, but wishes are for suckers, Buck knows that much.</p><p>Every so often, Buck wants to spill everything, though: to Hen and her gentle hands, or to Eddie as they sit on the couch during Buckley-Diaz movie night, Chris fast asleep between them. He wants to mumble through an explanation as to why nobody in his family showed up for his Academy graduation or his welcome back celebration or any of the times he was in the hospital. He wants to say how much it hurt to stare out and only see his colleagues and not one person who’d known him his whole life. He wants to cling to Eddie and say that he and Chris are the most important people in his life, that Buck will <em>die</em> without them, so please, please, <em>please</em> let him stay here forever, the first place he felt wanted.</p><p>But every time he wants to, every time he thinks he can do it, he hears <em>you’re exhausting</em> and reminds himself that he’s Buck 3.0 now. And Buck 3.0 is not going to be <em>exhausting</em>. Buck 3.0 is held together stronger than before, he’s an adult, he’s capable and smart and mature and he can do it by himself.</p><p>So he keeps it to himself, all of it. The nightmares, the aches, the yearning. He keeps it all tightly sealed away in his chest until he staggers home and it explodes in the dead of night, where no one can hear him cry.</p><p>----</p><p>“I think I’m stupid,” Buck says to the ceiling. He feels rather than sees Hen’s disbelieving look. His leg is beginning to ache where it’s propped up awkwardly on the arm of the couch and he knows he should readjust if he doesn’t want to limp for the rest of his shift.</p><p>He doesn’t do that, though. Instead, he stares at the ceiling lights, counting <em>one, two, three, four</em> and wonders if they’ll fall in the inevitable next earthquake. He thinks they might. But then again, if anything is up to code, it has to be the firehouse, right?</p><p>Hen, not one to be ignored, leans into his field of vision, one eyebrow raised. Her expression isn’t angry, it’s curious. Buck sighs.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says, shrugging helplessly. Hen makes a sound--something between a <em>humpf</em> and a <em>hmm</em>--and leans back, granting Buck his full view of the firehouse ceiling back. After a long moment, he feels his legs being manhandled and Hen slides underneath them, inadvertently readjusting Buck’s bad leg to a more comfortable position. He sighs again, partially out of relief, and Hen begins rubbing his bad leg soothingly.</p><p>“Okay,” she says gently, in the same tone of voice she uses to explain to Denny why he can’t have a third stack of pancakes. “I’ll bite. <em>Why</em> do you think you’re stupid, Buckaroo?”</p><p>Buck throws an arm over his face and mumbles into the sleeve of his uniform. He can feel the eyeroll Hen makes at that, feels it washing over him like a tsu--</p><p>His breathing catches. His heart shoots into his throat. He swallows hard, trying to dislodge it, trying to focus. It’s not real. He is fine. It’s <em>not real</em>.</p><p>He sighs shakily, doesn’t resist when Hen tugs his hand away to give him her best concerned look. Her concerned look is second only to Athena’s, and Athena’s makes Buck crumble faster than anything except maybe Christopher’s puppy eyes. He’d do anything for that kid and he thinks Chris knows it.</p><p>That isn’t the point.</p><p>“It’s just,” he says, in a delayed response to Hen’s question. “It’s just...what good am I, really?”</p><p>“What?” Hen asks, stopping her massage out of what Buck suspects is surprise. “Buck.”</p><p>“Never mind,” Buck says quietly. “Never mind, don’t listen to me.”</p><p>“<em>Evan</em>,” Hen stresses, giving Buck’s leg a gentle squeeze. “Is that where you’ve been going in your head?”</p><p>“No,” Buck lies, then shakes his head. “Yes. I don’t know. Just ignore me, I didn’t sleep well last night.”</p><p>That part isn’t a lie. But the team doesn’t need to know that it happens every night.</p><p>“Sleepy Buck is an honest Buck,” Hen says. When Buck doesn’t respond, she leans over him and tugs on his ear. “Why are you feeling like this?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Buck says again, and fuck, this time his voice breaks. “I just don’t know, Hen. I watch you and Chim and Eddie saving lives and Bobby always knowing what to do and what do I do? Move things? Hold a hose?”</p><p>“Rescue people,” Hen says quietly. Her hands are warm on Buck’s leg, even though his pants, and he lets out a shaky breath. “Charge into situations fearlessly, hold out your hand to catch someone even if you’re falling, use all your energy in a natural disaster just to help people live, be so, <em>so</em> gentle with people, even when they’re panicked, even when they’re scared. You think you need to know how to intubate someone to be valuable? The 118 wouldn’t be the same without you, Buck. And we all know that from experience.”</p><p>Buck valiantly tries to hold back tears, but based on Hen’s expression, she sees right through him. She gives his ankle a squeeze, his leg a gentle rub.</p><p>“You’ve been through so many things,” she says softly, and fuck, now Buck is really going to cry. He screws his eyes shut tight, breath hitching. “You went into a collapsing building after an earthquake. You survived an entire ladder truck pinning you down. You survived a tsunami and gave every bit of yourself to find Christopher again after it.”</p><p>“I’m a firefighter,” Buck says, voice a little hoarse. “That’s my job.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hen said. “But there’s a reason it’s not just anyone’s job, you know. And it’s okay to be overwhelmed.”</p><p>Buck doesn’t say anything, mostly because he can’t think of what <em>to</em> say, except lies and more lies. Hen seems to take his silence as understanding, because, after a pat to his leg, she slides back out and presses a kiss to Buck’s forehead.</p><p>“Take a nap, Evan Buckley,” she says, a grin playing on her lips.</p><p>Buck does his best to grin back.</p><p>----</p><p>Thing is, it’s hard to tell if he’s wanted or not. Well, scratch that, he is obviously <em>wanted</em>, but he wants to be wanted in a different way.</p><p>If only he can decide what way that is. If he wants to be <em>wanted</em> wanted, in the way Chim wants Maddie, or just to be wanted in general, like how Christopher lights up a room just by being in it. And he knows, alright? He knows he has a heart of gold or what the fuck ever but it doesn’t seem valuable to him.</p><p>What had his heart of gold, his good intentions, gotten him, anyway?</p><p>“Buck!”</p><p>“Hey there Superman!” Buck says, thoughts derailing, grinning and scooping up Chris. He squashes down everything he was thinking and feeling before he’d walked in the Diaz front door. He’ll be damned if Chris catches on to any of his negative thoughts. “Did you have a good day at school?”</p><p>Christopher nods, brilliant smile on full display—he gets that from Eddie, Buck knows that smile—and eyes bright with joy. He smacks a wet, slightly sticky kiss to Buck’s cheek.</p><p>“Yep!” he chirps, kicking his feet until Buck sets him back down. “Made two friends. Didn’t bite <em>anyone</em>.”</p><p>“Uh,” Buck says, looking up at Eddie, who’s holding Chris’s Paw Patrol backpack in one hand and his crutches in the other. Eddie rolls his eyes in that precise, fond way Buck knows well, and hangs Chris’s backpack on the coat rack. “Was that an issue, or…”</p><p>“Christopher,” Eddie says emphatically, crouching and wrapping his arms around his son, kissing his cheek despite Chris’s squirming and giggles. “Saw an episode of some Disney show where the little brother bit people and we had to have a <em>serious conversation</em> about that, didn’t we, Superman?”</p><p>Chris nods and Eddie squeezes him and stands, looking at Buck with unmistakable amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“We did,” Chris says proudly, then frowns, twisting his head to look at his dad. “It wasn’t a <em>Disney</em> show, Dad, it was Doc McStuffins.”</p><p>“Which is on the Disney Channel,” Eddie says patiently, and Chris scowls.</p><p>“It doesn’t have Mickey Mouse,” he argues stubbornly. “Disney has Mickey Mouse, tell him, Buck.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Buck says, and Eddie scoffs, rolls his eyes, makes his way into the kitchen. Buck calls after him. “You’re not about to cook, are you?”</p><p>“No,” comes Eddie’s dry response, and Buck and Chris share a grin. “You can chill out.”</p><p>“Oh thank <em>God</em>,” Buck says, scooping Chris back up and dropping him onto the couch, before collapsing carefully on top of him. Chris grunts, wiggles, and pokes Buck in the neck, hard.</p><p>“Hey,” Chris says indignantly, as Buck doesn’t move. “<em>Hey</em>, you’re heavy.”</p><p>“Are you calling me fat?” Buck asks. Chris groans and pokes him again. “I can’t move. Gravity is increasing on me. The same thing happened last week.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Chris says in disgust. “That’s from Lilo and Stitch, that’s not <em>real</em>.”</p><p>“<em>¿<a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"></a></em>” Eddie mutters as he walks into the living room, putting out a bowl of carrots and that strange dip both of Buck’s Diaz boys like so much. Christopher squeals and Buck smiles, sitting up so Chris can grab a carrot and smother it in dip.</p><p>“More carrot than dip, my man,” Buck corrects, and Chris pouts. That pout could kill someone, but Buck likes to think he knows better. At least most of the time. He holds his hands up in surrender. “Hey, don’t blame me if the dip is gone before the carrots.”</p><p>Chris makes a wounded noise he one hundred percent learned in that Star Wars videogame he can’t stop playing and slumps across Buck’s lap like he’s been shot, grinning up at him with pieces of carrot stuck in his teeth and his glasses sliding off his face. From this angle, Buck can see at least two boogers.</p><p>Buck loves this kid more than anything in his entire life.</p><p>“You’re gross,” he tells Chris seriously, fighting a grin. Chris just shoves the rest of the carrot in his mouth and chews noisily.</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext2" href="#return1"></a></em>,” Eddie says, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms, but his voice and his expression are both affectionate, so Buck isn’t worried about being too….too….</p><p><em>Exhausting</em> is the word whispering in his brain, but he pokes that back down to Buck’s Giant Box of Things He Does Not Think About In Public and settles on <em>loud</em> instead. He settles back on the couch as Chris continues crunching his carrots noisily, and watches Eddie search for the remote.</p><p>“Not there,” he says helpfully, as Eddie moves a pillow. Eddie shoots him a dirty look, mumbling under his breath in Spanish. Buck can’t make out the words, but they’re probably not kid appropriate, so he doesn’t push. Eddie lifts a second pillow and there’s a knock at the door, a firm, no-nonsense kind of knock.</p><p>Eddie and Buck exchange a look that essentially asks:</p><p>
  <em>Were you expecting someone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would I be expecting someone, this is your house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if you’re a guest.</em>
</p><p>Buck watches Eddie head down the hallway to the front door, before turning his attention back to Christopher.</p><p>“You ate those fast,” he says, eying the nearly empty bowl. “You still hungry?”</p><p>Chris nods, licking dip off his finger. Buck resists cringing, remembering how Chris had most certainly not washed his hands from school yet.</p><p>“We should have pancakes,” Chris decides. Buck winces. “It’s good pancake weather.”</p><p>Buck has no idea what <em>pancake weather</em> even is, but he does know Eddie will kick his ass if he introduces Chris to breakfast-for-dinner, so he shakes his head.</p><p>“Pancakes are a breakfast food,” he says. “It’s dinner time.”</p><p>He glances down the hallway, wondering what’s taking Eddie so long and why it’s so deathly quiet. Chris squirms in his lap until he can pat Buck’s cheek, forcing Buck to tear his gaze back to his favorite kid.</p><p>“Daniel, at school, he says that every Friday they have pancakes for dinner,” Chris says, a clear challenge, and Buck raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Your Dad has to decide what’s for dinner,” Buck deflects. Chris scowls.</p><p>“But <em>you</em> cook,” he points out. “How come it can’t be your job to decide?”</p><p>Buck opens his mouth to continue this useless argument with an eight year old who’s a little too smart for his own good, but is interrupted by Eddie’s unusually serious voice.</p><p>“Christopher,” he says, standing in the doorway. He isn’t smiling, which sends a jolt of terror through Buck’s heart. He swallows it back, hopes it doesn’t show on his face as Chris looks up at him and then back at Eddie in confusion. “Daddy and Buck have to talk about some grown up stuff. Can you go hang out in your room with your Legos for a bit?”</p><p>“Is Bucky in trouble?” Chris asks, voice small. “Bucky’s been good.”</p><p>Eddie huffs out a laugh but Buck doesn’t miss that it doesn’t meet his eyes, and crosses to the couch, scooping Christopher up.</p><p>“No,” he says, looking down at Buck. Buck relaxes the tiniest bit. Eddie can’t look him in the eye and lie, never could. “Bucky’s not in trouble. We just have to talk about grown up things.”</p><p>“Like taxes,” Chris says, and Eddie’s lips twitch even as he nods solemnly.</p><p>“Like taxes,” he confirms. He glances at Buck again, though continues speaking to Christopher. “Let me take you to your room, Superman, while Buck takes the carrot bowl to the kitchen?”</p><p>“That sounds like a job for me,” Buck says, taking his cue and standing up, thankfully managing to bear weight on his leg without wincing. It had been a long shift. He <em>has</em> to remember to do PT stretches tonight. He can’t be caught limping at work. He has to be perfect.</p><p>He grabs both bowls, walking them to the kitchen and sticking them in the dishwasher, turning around just as Eddie steps back into view, expression back to serious. Buck swallows, tries to stop himself from squirming.</p><p>“What?” he asks quietly, a note of anxiety in his voice, after Eddie doesn’t immediately answer. He can’t help it. Stony faced silences with no explanation look too much like his Dad for him to be very grown up about it. He hates those, hates not knowing what to do or how to act to make everyone happy.</p><p>He doesn’t even realize he’s begun chewing at his lip until Eddie’s crossed the kitchen, taking Buck’s wrist gently in hand. Buck feels a shock buzz across his skin at the contact, breath catching in his throat as he blinks at Eddie, struck silent. Eddie doesn’t seem to notice, just steels himself with a deep breath and a gentle squeeze of Buck’s wrist.</p><p>“You never talk about your parents,” Eddie says, which is not even remotely what Buck expects Eddie to say. He frowns, tilts his head, but it isn’t a question, as evidenced by Eddie charging on. “I never asked because I figured it was your business, but the look on your face any time they’re brought up tells me you don’t get along.”</p><p>Buck swallows hard, against a lump in his throat. His parents? Eddie’s right, he never talks about them, for good reason. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, not sure what he’s even going to say.</p><p>Eddie takes it as the answer Buck is trying to make it out to be. He squeezes Buck’s wrist again, takes a deep breath, like he’s on a call with someone who’s panicking. Buck finds his breathing slowing to match Eddie’s, and Eddie nods as Buck gets it under control.</p><p>“There are people on the porch,” Eddie says, voice even. “Saying they want to meet their grandchild.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Buck has a lot of questions and approximately zero way to vocalize them as he follows Eddie semi-blindly to the front door. Strangers? <em>Grandchild</em>? If they are Buck’s parents--and he really, really hopes this is a terrible misunderstanding with a lovely couple looking for a different family--how did they find him? What kid is supposed to be his? Why?</p><p>Eddie rests a warm hand on Buck’s shoulder, sturdy, solid, and Buck gulps down air before steeling himself.</p><p>The click of the door handle and slight squeak of the door seem way too loud in Buck’s head. He feels amped, heart in his throat, trembling from head to toe, and when the door finally opens, it’s almost underwhelming.</p><p>It’s his parents, sure, but Buck was imagining them to be much more elegant looking than they are, standing in the dim light of Eddie’s front porch, back ramrod straight and eyes as cold and hard as Buck remembers.</p><p>Air seems in short supply suddenly. He can’t take his eyes off his parents, keeps finding new things to stare at in disbelief, from the gray of their hair to the wrinkles around their mouths, to the bumpiness of their hands clasped together.</p><p>Buck doesn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. It wasn’t his parents looking more...more human than they ever had before. He expected upper class cruelty. This is somehow worse.</p><p>“Hello,” Buck says as evenly as possible, and he’s thankful his voice doesn’t crack. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Evan,” his mother says quietly. The wonder in her voice sounds genuine and Buck <em>hates</em> it. “It’s been--it’s been a while.”</p><p>“Yep,” Buck says flatly. “That was on purpose.”</p><p>His father clicks his tongue in disapproval but his mother hushes him, turning her eyes back to Buck.</p><p>“We clashed a bit after Maddie left, I know,” his mom says.</p><p>“If by ‘clashed’ you mean ‘verbal and physical abuse’ then yes, we clashed,” Buck says, voice as tight as the tension in his shoulders. He hears Eddie draw in a quick breath and steps a little closer to him. Just in case. “You haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>“We spoke with your cousin,” his mom says. Buck arches an eyebrow. “He’s a firefighter now, too.”</p><p>“Good for him,” Buck says. “Whichever one you’re talking about. How did you find me and <em>how</em> do you even know I’m a firefighter?”</p><p>“You work for the city, son,” his dad says, voice as indifferent as Buck remembers. Well. Some things never change. “It’s public knowledge.”</p><p>“My address isn’t,” Buck says pointedly. His dad sighs, and Buck knows that sigh. It’s the sigh his dad always made when he was getting to the end of his rope and it was clear Buck was going to win the argument, so his dad’s next move was a punch.</p><p>Buck instinctively steps back a little, and the hand Eddie still has on his shoulder tightens in response, comforting, solid. He doesn’t look at Eddie, afraid of what he’ll see, but he forces himself to keep glaring at his parents as best he can.</p><p>“It’s a very long and complicated thing,” his mom speaks up with a quick, worried glance at his father. She’s twisting her hands together anxiously. Buck grits his teeth. “Your aunt showed us Instagram. We looked up your uncle and cousin, that’s how we found out about your cousin. We called him, he’s doing well.”</p><p>“Get to the point,” Buck says. His heart is hammering. Eddie squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” his mom says instantly, which is another surprise that Buck doesn’t want to examine too closely. “Well we couldn’t find you but we did find Madeline. And Madeline had pictures of you and your…” Buck’s mom eyes Eddie uncertainly. “...him, and your son. Our first grandchild. We couldn’t believe it.”</p><p>It hits Buck in waves, almost, one blow after another. His parents looked up Maddie’s Instagram. They saw Maddie’s many posts about the fire family, they saw pictures of him and Eddie, and all that data extrapolated into--</p><p>Fury makes Buck feel almost sick for a long moment, an ugly, hot feeling in his gut as he glares at his parents. No. No. Absolutely not. Not only is Christopher <em>not their grandchild</em>, even if he <em>was</em>, they are never going to see him. Ever.</p><p>Buck doesn’t know where to begin, so he just opens his mouth and lets words tumble out, knowing that whatever he ends up saying, Eddie has his back.</p><p>“You don’t have a grandchild,” he says, vision blurring. “Because you no longer have children. We hashed that out when we left. So sorry you flew all the way to Los Angeles, but your kids aren’t here. Better luck next time.”</p><p>“Evan--” his mom tries, but she’s interrupted by his father taking a step forward, as tall and as threatening as he was when Buck was ten, cowering in the corner, waiting for a beating.</p><p>Only this time, Buck is 28 and a firefighter and is <em>not</em> going to let this monster anywhere near the closest thing he’ll ever have to a kid.</p><p>“We have a right to see your son,” his father seethes. “You can’t keep him from us.”</p><p>Buck opens his mouth but, to his surprise, Eddie beats him to the punch. His best friend has been shaking in barely-suppressed anger since Buck said the word <em>abuse</em>, and his grip on Buck’s shoulder makes Buck feel safe, even feet from his father. It’s tight, unyielding, and grounds Buck better than anything else ever had.</p><p>“You have zero rights,” Eddie practically snarls. “You have absolutely zero rights over us, and in case you missed it the first time, Evan already said no. And I’m saying no, because I find it interesting that I have never met my husband’s parents. Now I know why. Leave, or I’m calling the cops.”</p><p>Buck is torn between watching his father sputter in indignation at being so completely dressed down, and the burning feeling of Eddie’s hand in his as he tugs Buck back into the house, shutting the door in Buck’s dad’s face.</p><p>A long moment passes, where all Buck can hear over the rushing in his ears is the heavy breathing of him and Eddie in the small entryway of Eddie’s house. Eddie still has Buck’s hand in his, thumb gently stroking Buck’s, and with enormous effort, Buck looks up into Eddie’s uncertain eyes.</p><p>“Was that okay?” Eddie said quietly, and Buck knows immediately exactly what he means. “I just thought it would be easier and maybe they’d listen.”</p><p>Buck nods numbly, swallowing hard and trying to rearrange himself so he doesn’t fall apart in thirty seconds. Eddie’s hand in his is the only thing grounding him, and he squeezes before he can help it. Eddie doesn’t waste a second before squeezing back, and it honestly feels like life is getting squeezed back into his veins. He’d been feeling so numb, so utterly confused, that every point of contact he has with Eddie burns in the best way. Buck has no idea what to focus on first--his parents? The fact that they found Maddie’s Instagram? The fact that Eddie’s go-to lie was that they were <em>married</em>?</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he finally whispers, the only thing he can force out of his rushing thoughts. “I’m so sorry they’re here, I’m so sorry I put Chris in danger--”</p><p>“Chris isn’t in danger,” Eddie interrupts, voice gentle, at odds with the look in his eye that spells out anger. “And them showing up is not your fault. I won’t let them hurt you again.”</p><p>One sentence is all it takes, apparently. One sentence he’s longed to hear for who knows how long. Buck chokes on a sob and Eddie brings him in for a hug, like the millions they’ve shared before, except this time Buck is crying into the warmth of Eddie’s broad shoulder, and Eddie’s hand burns where he’s cradling Buck’s head.</p><p>“I did--didn’t want them to f--find me,” Buck manages, gasping out the words with what little air he can draw in through his tears. He wishes he could stop crying. He wishes they didn’t affect him like this. “I thought I w--was <em>safe</em>.”</p><p>“You’re safe,” Eddie says quickly. He gives Buck a squeeze and Buck clings to Eddie like he’s the only thing keeping Buck upright. It may be true, for all Buck knows. Buck feels warm breath brush across his temple as he struggles to find some composure, and he swallows hard against the painful lump in his throat. “Breathe, Evan.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Buck whispers. His hands are shaking, his mouth is dry. His heart sinks quicker than a falling elevator when he realizes: “Oh God. <em>Maddie</em>.”</p><p>“No,” Eddie says, voice reassuring and strong. “No, not even a little. We’ll call her and explain. Nothing will happen to her.”</p><p>“Okay,” Buck says, gulping down breaths. His shaking is slowing down, his desperate grasp on Eddie loosening, and by the time Christopher, who evidently can’t wait another second, makes his way down the hall, Buck is mostly back to normal. He knows his face is blotchy and red, can feel his eyes still burning, but he pastes on a smile and turns to Christopher with his arms wide open.</p><p>“Are you done talking about taxes?” Chris asks, voice muffled in Buck’s shirt. Buck gives Christopher a squeeze, closing his eyes for a long moment and allowing the peace that this little boy brings to soak through him, warming what had turned to ice on the porch.</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck says, exhaling slowly. “We’re done talking about taxes.”</p><p>They would need to have a conversation, with Chris and with their friends, explaining the cover story if it comes up, but for now, Buck adjusts Chris in his arms and walks with him back to the living room as he talks a mile a minute about Spiderman. Buck doesn’t look behind him, sure Eddie is coming, but if he had, he would have seen Eddie watching Buck carry Chris with a soft, almost pained smile on his face.</p><p>-----</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Maddie says, and Buck groans, rolling his head backwards to rest on the couch, wine clutched loosely in his hand. “No, I’m serious.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to explain it?” Buck asks, a little crossly. Maddie makes a face and Buck sighs, backtracking. “I know, I know. It’s out of nowhere.”</p><p>“I refuse to believe they know how to use Insta,” Maddie muses, then sips her wine. Her eyes go wide. “Oh God, is Eddie mad?”</p><p>“Uh,” Buck says, because <em>that</em> little detail hasn’t come out yet. “No.”</p><p>Maddie, however, can read him like a book. She sets her wineglass on the coffee table before doing the same with Buck’s, plucking it right out of his hand despite his sputtered protests, and facing him, eyes serious, arms folded.</p><p>Buck crumbles.</p><p>“It wasn’t my idea,” he begins, and Maddie makes this scoffing noise, rolling her eyes. “It wasn’t! It was Eddie’s.”</p><p>“That’s somehow worse,” Maddie mutters, then raises her eyebrow when Buck doesn’t immediately speak again. “Continue!”</p><p>“Fine,” Buck says. He heaves a sigh, rakes a hand through his hair. “God, <em>fine</em>. I don’t know, okay? Like they <em>showed up</em>, at <em>Eddie’s house</em> and they starting talking about how they had <em>rights</em> to Christopher and Eddie, he said--”</p><p>Buck breaks off, swallowing the hysterical tears beginning to well in his throat. Part of him doesn’t want to say it out loud. He doesn’t want to make it real. Doesn’t want to admit it’s just pretend, not when it’s all he’s wanted for so long.</p><p>Maddie raises an eyebrow. Buck squirms. Eventually she sighs and lays a hand on Buck’s knee, taking the breath out of him like a sucker punch.</p><p>“He said we were married,” he blurts out, before Maddie can press. “He said Christopher was <em>our son</em> and that we were married.”</p><p>“Oh,” Maddie says. She sounds shockingly nonchalant, like the words don’t surprise her at all, which is ridiculous because Buck’s world is currently upside down. She evidently notices the look on Buck’s face and sighs. “Honestly, Evan, why are you so surprised? You live with him.”</p><p>“In his <em>spare bedroom</em>,” Buck emphasizes. Maddie rolls her eyes. “I’m basically a roommate.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Maddie says, in a tone that Buck <em>hates</em> because it means she knows she's right and Buck does not want her to be right right now. “Roommates who co-parent a kid, who have family dinners and family nights, who are each other’s emergency contacts, who both handle doctor’s appointments for their kid….should I go on?”</p><p>“Christopher is Eddie’s son,” Buck says, voice falling flat. His chest hurts. He resists the urge to rub it. “I have no claim to him.”</p><p>“Maybe not legally,” Maddie says, shrugging. “But in everything but name, you are that kid’s second dad. Married is a good cover. It gives Chris that little extra protection. And it’s not like you have to act much. Either of you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buck asks sharply. Maddie smirks.</p><p>“Please don’t try and pretend you wouldn’t marry Eddie in a heartbeat if he asked,” she says. “Because you look at him for .2 seconds and everyone in the immediate vicinity knows you’re in love with him.”</p><p>Buck can deny it. He can shake his head and argue and lie, but at the end of the day Maddie knows him better than pretty much anyone, bar Eddie, so he grabs his wine and gulps the last of it down before facing his sister.</p><p>“Smug isn’t a good look on you,” he says. Maddie snorts. “It really isn’t. I’m gonna tell Chim about that time when you were babysitting me and you set the macaroni on fire.”</p><p>“I was 14, I didn’t know it needed water!” Maddie protests. “Besides, you’re changing the subject. Married. To Eddie.”</p><p>“Only to lie to our parents,” Buck says firmly. “Besides, he’s not into me.”</p><p>Maddie snorts and Buck scowls. “He’s not!”</p><p>This time Maddie full-on laughs, shaking her head and looking at Buck like she doesn’t know what to do with him. She takes a careful sip of wine, then rests her elbow on the arm of the couch and her chin in her hand and just….watches Buck squirm.</p><p>“Have I ever mentioned you’re my least favorite sister?” Buck mutters. Maddie has the <em>audacity</em> to smirk.</p><p>“Okay, so Eddie told our parents you’re married,” Maddie says, clearly taking pity on Buck before his cheeks start a house fire. “I’ll keep up the cover story if I’m unfortunate enough to lay eyes on them. I assume you’re telling the crew?”</p><p>“At some point,” Buck says hoarsely. Maddie looks him over carefully.</p><p>“Are you prepared?” she asks. When Buck just stares at her blankly, she sighs and elaborates. “Are you prepared for pretending to be married to the guy you’re totally in love with for however long those assholes stay around?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck says, even though he’s not quite sure yet. “What could go wrong?”</p><p>“Never say that,” Maddie says instantly. “It should be <em>illegal</em> for you to say that.”</p><p>“There is absolutely no way this backfires,” Buck says loudly, and Maddie chucks a pillow at his face.</p><p>----</p><p>“Wait,” Chris says slowly, looking from Buck to Eddie, frowning. Buck tries not to squirm. This was supposed to be the <em>easy</em> part. He’s acutely aware of Eddie’s thigh pressed against his own but he tries not to focus on that because getting hard would be supremely unhelpful. Chris wrinkles his nose. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>Eddie takes a deep breath.</p><p>“<em>Mijo</em>,” he begins again, slowly. “Buck and I are going to be pretending to be married for a while. It’s a grown up game. Your very important job is to not tell anyone it’s pretend.”</p><p>“No, I get that,” Chris says, nose wrinkling more. “I mean why is it pretend? You’re already married.”</p><p>Buck chokes on air. Eddie makes a strangled noise beside him, and neither of them say much for a moment, until Eddie clears his throat hard and shakes his head.</p><p>“No <em>mijo</em>,” shit, Eddie’s voice sounds a little strained and the tips of his ears are pink. Buck swallows, feeling his cheeks heat up. “We aren’t married yet.”</p><p>Eddie’s mouth abruptly snaps shut just as Buck’s drops open, heat rushing over him and heart fluttering at the words Eddie had evidently let slip. Buck tries not to look at Eddie, isn’t sure he can control himself if he does, but then Chris giggles and ruins any self-control Buck has.</p><p>“Daddy! You’re so red!”</p><p>Buck’s neck practically snaps as he looks over at Eddie with wide eyes. He <em>is</em> red, from his ears to his neck, vanishing under the collar of his LAFD shirt. Buck’s mouth goes dry, wondering if he could feel the heat of Eddie’s flush on his skin with his tongue.</p><p>Eddie swallows audibly and Buck jumps in, hoping to both distract Christopher and himself. Eddie seems to be trying to keep himself breathing, grip on his thighs tight, knuckles white. Buck tears his gaze away from Eddie and back to Chris.</p><p>“Do you think you can help us, Superman?” he asks, and Chris splits into that blinding grin Buck knows so well and nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“I can do it, Bucky,” he says, and Buck smiles despite the clench in his heart. Chris stumbles over to Buck and hugs him as best he can considering he’s an eight year old and Buck is 6’3.</p><p>“Thanks, kiddo,” Eddie finally manages to rasp out, accepting Chris’s hug as well. “You can go pick out a movie if you want.”</p><p>“Movie time!” Chris yells out, and crutches down the hall without further ado, leaving Eddie and Buck sitting together in silence.</p><p>Buck takes a deep breath.</p><p>“So, that went better than expected,” he says, going for cheerful but coming out a little strained. Eddie doesn’t look at him, still staring down the hall after his son, and Buck nervously chews his lip before reaching out with hesitation and lying a hand on one of Eddie’s clenched ones. Eddie jerks in surprise and Buck’s breath catches painfully in his throat. He brings his hand back, intending on--well, he doesn’t know, but quicker than he can react Eddie grabs it, holding him still.</p><p>Buck dares to look up, into Eddie’s wide brown eyes, and swallows hard.</p><p>“No,” Eddie says, because he can read Buck so well, because they can just share a <em>look</em> or even just the same space and they know what the other is thinking.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, Buck thinks hopelessly.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Eddie continues, voice much more gentle, releasing his grip on Buck’s wrist in order to take his hand instead, lacing their fingers together. Eddie’s hands are calloused and fit <em>so perfectly</em> with his. Buck stares at them in wonder. “Are you?”</p><p>Buck’s head snaps up at that. He frowns.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, nodding emphatically. “Yes, yeah, I’m okay. I just--thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” Eddie asks, a wrinkle between his eyes. Buck swallows.</p><p>“Everything,” he says, and the smile he gets in return could warm him up for three Pennsylvania winters.</p><p>----</p><p>The crew, well. They pick it up and <em>run with it</em>. If Buck didn’t know that they loved him from the bottom of their hearts, he might be a little hurt. But he has Eddie next to him, whispering reassurances whenever his face betrays him a little, and the teasing is light.</p><p>“Hey, Diaz, tell your <em>husband</em> to pick up his shit off the locker room floor.”</p><p>“Where’s your <em>husband</em>, Buckley? Just because you pulled a Bobby and Athena on us does not excuse your <em>husband</em> from the dinner table.”</p><p>Every joke relaxes Buck, like the tension was so tight it was impossible to focus on anything until he knew the team would back them. They didn’t need to explain much, anyway.</p><p>“Buck’s parents showed up,” Eddie had explained, and understanding crossed Bobby’s face, making Buck squirm. “I kinda blurted out we were married to protect him.”</p><p>“Why would you need to protect him?” Chimney had wondered out loud, but Hen had elbowed him, eyes bright with tears. Buck knows she doesn’t need many cues to know what’s happening.</p><p>They’re coming off a call--a tough one, heavy rain in LA plus a car in a ditch, thankfully no fatalities--and they’re covered in mud, all of them. Without saying anything, everyone exchanges a look before bolting, trying to be the one to make it to the best showers, leaving Hen behind to shake her head and laugh, and Bobby behind to be the sole adult in the room.</p><p>“Firefighter Diaz,” a stern, familiar voice interrupts their revelry. Eddie stops in his tracks and Buck, paying no attention, crashes into him. Buck stumbles and Eddie grabs him and steadies him, all without taking his eyes off the loft.</p><p>“Sergeant Grant,” Bobby says, evidently taking his cue from Athena’s unusually serious tone. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“I arrived a short while ago to discuss a case with you,” Athena says, and Buck mentally fills in <em>to have dinner</em>. “And I saw that you have visitors. They’re waiting for you, Firefighter Diaz.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Eddie calls back, tone confused but not worried. Buck looks him over, biting his lip, and Eddie sighs and slides out of his turnout coat, leaving it in a muddy heap in front of the laundry. He glances at Buck, who’s hesitating, and jerks his head.</p><p>Relieved, Buck strips his turnout gear off, too, leaving it with Eddie’s and ignoring Bobby’s exasperated sigh. He takes the stairs, shoulder to shoulder with Eddie, until they’re greeted at the top by Pepa and Abuela, faces unusually serious. Chris grins from Pepa’s arms, and Buck instinctively takes him from her, blushing a little at Pepa’s soft look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Edmundo,” Abuela whispers, reaching out to grasp Buck’s arm. “I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext3" href="#return1"></a></em>?” Eddie asks, concern in every line of his face. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I am fine, yes,” Abeula’s quick to reassure him. “It’s just--”</p><p>“Abuelo and Grandma are here,” Chris pipes up, grinning brightly and twisting in Buck’s arms to look at his dad. “They came all the way from Texas!”</p><p>Eddie freezes next to Buck.</p><p>“Did they,” he mutters, and Abuela bites her lip, squeezing his arm. He seems to shake himself. “It’s okay, Abuela.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave Christopher alone with them,” Abuela whispers. “Ramon, he--well, you are his son. You know.”</p><p>“I know,” Eddie says, then rests a hand in the small of Buck’s back. “Take Chris downstairs?”</p><p>Buck nods, beginning to turn to do just that, when a voice Buck has never heard before rings out across the loft.</p><p>“Edmundo! <em>Hijo</em>, you’re here!”</p><p>“I work here, Papa,” Eddie says flatly, glancing at Buck. “You didn’t tell me you were coming to LA.”</p><p>As he speaks, Eddie walks into the lounge area, hand still firmly planted on Buck’s back, Abuela and Pepa trailing closely behind. Buck feels oddly safe despite the fact that he knows he’s about to meet Eddie’s parents. While not like Buck’s, Buck knows Eddie doesn’t see eye to eye with them, and he adjusts Chris in his arms uncomfortably.</p><p>“We can’t drop in and see our son and grandson?” the same voice says, and it belongs to a man who looks startlingly like Eddie, just a little older, a little more serious. Eddie hugs him when the man offers, but his posture is stiff. A woman Buck assumes is Eddie’s mother steps up next and Eddie hugs her, too, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and stepping back, still stiff.</p><p>“You can,” Eddie says. “But a phone call would be appreciated.”</p><p>“Why, so you can make sure you’re busy?” Eddie’s dad scoffs. “I know you can barely stand us, son, but you can’t deny us Christopher.”</p><p>“No one is denying you Christopher,” Eddie says, voice a little cold. “You can <em>see</em> him whenever you like.”</p><p>The strange emphasis on <em>see</em> catches Buck’s attention. He glances at Eddie, then back to Eddie’s father. A complicated expression crosses Eddie’s father’s face, and he shakes his head, sighing in what sounds to Buck like disappointment.</p><p>“You can’t let it go, huh?” he asks. Eddie says nothing, but his body language screams his discomfort to the entire world. Buck leans a little into his touch. “We only wanted what was best then.”</p><p>“That’s why you tried twice?” Eddie asks. He glances at Buck and Buck sees him visibly remember Chris. Eddie swallows hard, facing his parents again. “We can talk about that later. How long are you staying?”</p><p>“A few days,” Eddie’s mother pipes up. She’s been eyeing Buck this whole time, and Buck knows a distrustful look when he sees one. He tries not to obviously squirm or tighten his hold on Chris. “Eddie, where are your manners, you have not introduced your guest.”</p><p>At this, Eddie’s mom smiles at Buck, but it’s hollow, empty. It’s the cold, dead smile of a predator and Buck feels like running. Only Eddie keeps him still, Eddie and how much Buck loves him, both as a friend and secretly as maybe more, and he doesn’t want him to face this alone.</p><p>Eddie opens his mouth to say something, anything, knowing Buck will go along with it, but Chris interrupts the conversation before Eddie even has a chance to speak.</p><p>“This is my Buck!” he says brightly, and Buck tries to smile at him, but it’s hard with the shellshocked expression on Eddie’s face and the rolling thunder in Buck’s chest as he <em>knows</em> exactly what is about to happen. “He and my dad are married!”</p><p>A fucking <em>bomb</em> could have gone off in the station and Buck would not have noticed. As it is, he’s barely registering anything beyond the expression on Eddie’s father’s face, the weight of Christopher as he squirms, and Eddie’s complete silence beside him.</p><p>Without waiting for a second or even looking confused, Pepa steps forward and scoops Chris up in her arms.</p><p>“Let’s go, <em>mijo</em>,” she says, sparing a worried glance at Eddie. “I think there’s ice cream down the street waiting for you, no?”</p><p>“Ice cream!” Christopher cheers, and Buck swallows against gratefulness as both Pepa and Abuela take Christopher away from what Buck is sure is about to be a nuclear war. He knows Eddie’s parents have never hit their son, but the all-encompassing silence feels a bit too familiar for Buck to feel safe. He inches closer to Eddie, who, surprisingly, takes his hand.</p><p>“Married?” Eddie’s father finally says, sounding stunned. He keeps looking from Buck to Eddie, like he’s waiting for one of them to shout <em>surprise!</em> but it never comes. He looks to his wife for support, but she looks even more shocked than he is. “You never told us. And to a man?”</p><p>“I never told you because we can’t have a single conversation without you trying to take my son away,” Eddie says flatly. “Even on the phone, you can’t go five <em>minutes</em> without telling me Christopher would be happier in El Paso. You couldn’t even respect Shannon’s funeral!”</p><p>“Don’t act like the funeral was some big mourning celebration,” Eddie’s father scoffs. “You two were only married by definition when she died, and besides--where was he?”</p><p>Eddie’s father points an accusing finger at Buck and it’s all Buck can do to not step back. Eddie squeezes his hand and Buck sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>“He was working,” Eddie snaps back. “And don’t you make this about him, we’re talking about <em>your</em> behavior right now.”</p><p>“Our behavior?” Eddie’s mom says. She’s frowning, arms crossed defensively, staring daggers at Buck. “Our behavior? You’re the one who took Christopher all the way to California after he spent the first six years of his life with us, you’re the one who won’t leave us alone with him, you’re the one for allowing someone we haven’t even <em>met</em> to play such an important role in his life--”</p><p>“Because it’s none of your business,” Eddie interrupts. He’s seething now. Buck can feel the tension radiating off him. It’s his turn to gently squeeze Eddie’s hand. “I did not <em>take</em> Christopher, Christopher is my son. Not yours. I won’t leave you alone with him because I cannot trust you to not try and steal him because you think you know better than me. And I haven’t introduced Buck to you because I don’t need my parents to vet my romantic partners. Period.”</p><p>“Shanon died six months ago,” Eddie’s mom says. “And you immediately shack up with this...man? How is <em>that</em> respectful?”</p><p>“I don’t think you get to decide what’s respectful, Mom,” Eddie says dryly. “I didn’t ask what you thought of Buck. I don’t <em>care</em> what you think of Buck. I do care that you decided to come to my <em>work</em> and start something you know would create a scene. You need to leave now.”</p><p>Eddie’s dad opens his mouth and Buck has a split second to think, kind of hysterically, that the only way this got worse was--</p><p>“Evan,” Maddie hisses from behind him, and Buck jumps and whirls around. He had been so focused on Eddie’s anger he hadn’t even heard her come up the stairs--or Chim, who’s lingering behind, looking more serious than Buck had ever seen him. Buck looks at his sister, and his heart sinks. She’s scared. Buck knows what that look looks like. He takes both her hands in his.</p><p>“What?” he asks urgently. “Maddie, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Maddie gulps down air and glances behind herself, hands trembling in Buck’s. She squeezes, then exhales.</p><p>“Mom and Dad,” she says, and Buck’s heart drops like an out of control elevator. His mouth goes dry but he nods his head jerkily, encouraging Maddie to continue. “I got told at the call center they did a records check and know where you work. I saw them parked down the street. You have to go.”</p><p>Buck opens his mouth, to say <em>what</em>, he doesn’t know, but he’s interrupted by Bobby’s purposefully loud voice from downstairs.</p><p>“Hello,” he’s saying. “I’m Captain Nash. May I help you?”</p><p>----</p><p>“Christopher?” Buck hisses, and Chimney speaks up.</p><p>“Gone,” he assures Buck, gaze also flicking to Eddie, who relaxes a tiny bit, resting a hand on Buck’s lower back. Chimney glances behind them and only then is Buck reminded--</p><p>“Edmundo,” Eddie’s mother says crossly. “Will you please explain what’s happening here?”</p><p>“A fucking disaster,” Buck whispers, and Eddie, to Buck’s surprise, pulls him close and kisses his cheek, arm strong and secure around him.</p><p>For show. Just for show. Buck swallows.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Eddie gently says to Buck, before looking at his parents, an unusual hint of desperation on his face. “Papa, I know we were arguing, but things just got very serious.”</p><p>“What is it?” his dad asks, and gone is the anger Buck had seen, the confusion and uproar. He’s just looking from Eddie to Buck in what actually looks like concern, and, next to him, Eddie’s mother has lost her glare. It’s a night-and-day sort of shift and it leaves Buck reeling a bit, surprise taking over what little space he has that isn’t consumed by fear.</p><p>“Buck’s parents are here,” Eddie says. Buck mouths <em>leave</em> at Maddie, but she shakes her head stubbornly. “Papa…<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext4" href="#return1"></a></em>.”</p><p>Eddie’s father looks quickly at Buck, an expression Buck can’t quite read crossing his face. His eyes dart behind Buck, probably looking at Maddie, before he focuses back on Eddie.</p><p>“<em> <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext5" href="#return1"></a></em>?” he asks. Buck wants to be surprised at the sudden change of volume and tone, like whiplash but they’re standing still, but most of his worry is for his sister and the monsters downstairs. “<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext6" href="#return1"></a></em>?”</p><p>Eddie glances behind him before twisting back and nodding. His arm hasn’t left Buck’s waist; his heat is somewhat comforting despite it all. Buck is trying not to shake, but he doesn’t know if he can control it for much longer. Eddie’s father opens his mouth but whatever he’s about to say is ruined by heavy footsteps on the stairs and Bobby’s loud, firm voice.</p><p>Buck flinches a little. Eddie squeezes him and he, Buck, and Maddie all turn around to face Buck’s parents.</p><p>“Madeline,” the sound of his mom’s voice makes Buck want to hide. It’s the tone she used on Buck’s teachers, on the social workers that dropped by, on anyone who might be close to figuring out how badly Buck’s parents abused him and his sister. It’s like nails on a chalkboard, and, based on the look on Maddie’s face and the set of her shoulders, she feels it too. “We were planning on stopping by later today.”</p><p>“Don’t bother,” Maddie says, bravely. She’s always been brave. Breath and words and courage have been stolen from Buck, and he just stands there, shaking, fairly sure Eddie’s arm is the only thing keeping him upright.</p><p>“As I said downstairs,” Bobby says, voice more serious than Buck has ever heard it. “This is a firehouse. Social calls are not permitted.”</p><p>The mere appearance of Bobby has Buck feeling like fainting in relief, and Athena, hovering just behind him, in full uniform, helps even more. He knows, logically, that his parents won’t lay a hand on him here. They won’t. Not in front of a room full of witnesses and a <em>cop</em>.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“It’s okay,” Buck’s father says, eyes on Maddie and Buck. “I’m just here to collect my children and I’ll be off.”</p><p>“I’m working,” Buck says, with about a third of the confidence he usually has. The Buck on the porch at home, he’s gone, replaced by eighteen year old Buck just starting to try and speak up for himself. He’s painfully aware of the eyes of his team--his <em>real family</em>--watching this shitshow unfold, and he swallows hard. “You heard Captain Nash. No visitors.”</p><p>“Who are they?” Buck’s mom demands, pointing a finger at Eddie’s parents.</p><p>“None of your business,” Buck says, but his voice cracks and he finally loses control and begins to shake, Eddie being the only thing keeping him from curling in a ball. He feels Eddie exaggerate his breathing, ribs pushing against Buck’s, and realizes, hey, he’s kind of hyperventilating. Not great. He prays for an alarm.</p><p>“<em>Mijo</em>,” Eddie’s dad says, and Buck flinches a little as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He twists around to meet Eddie’s father’s gaze, who looks back at Buck evenly. “Are these your parents?”</p><p>“Yes,” Buck whispers hoarsely, before clearing his throat and turning back around, looking at Bobby and Athena pleadingly. “I want them to leave.”</p><p>Buck’s father scoffs and takes a step towards him. Quicker than Buck can react, Eddie is pushing him behind himself, reaching out to bring Maddie back, too. Like some sort of father/son mind meld, Eddie’s father steps out, shoulder to shoulder with Eddie, in front of Buck and Maddie.</p><p>Buck can only gape. The man had been pissed at Eddie minutes ago, had been glaring daggers at the idea of Buck’s existence, but now he’s standing between Buck and his parents like none of that matters at all.</p><p>He glances over--Eddie’s mother has guided Maddie down, to sit in one of the chairs, before looking back at Buck and extending her hand to him. He hesitates, but takes it, letting her guide him beside Maddie before crouching next to him. Her eyes are identical to Eddie’s. Buck feels weird realizing this, like the thought exists in a vacuum.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she whispers, rubbing Maddie’s shoulder gently. Buck swallows hard and looks at Maddie.</p><p>“Chris is gone, right?” he asks again. He wants to be <em>sure</em>. He will <em>not</em> let these monsters touch Christopher Diaz.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Maddie says, and Buck can tell she’s trying her best to sound strong. “Promise.”</p><p>Buck has been trying to tune out his parents’ angry voices, shouting back and forth with Eddie and Eddie’s father and Bobby and Athena. It isn’t even just that he’s scared--and he is, there’s no doubt about that--but the sheer embarrassment of having this happen in the firehouse makes Buck want to curl up and die.</p><p>“Christopher called you Bucky,” Eddie’s mom says, clearly trying to distract them both. “Is that your name or just a nickname he uses?”</p><p>“My name’s Evan,” Buck says, voice a little hoarse. “Evan Buckley. Everyone calls me Buck. Chris calls me Bucky.” He inclines his head towards his sister. “That’s Maddie, my older sister.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Eddie’s mom says, and she even sounds like she believes it. “We’ll have to talk again this week in peace. I promise you Ramon and I were just surprised Edmundo was married. Your gender has nothing to do with it.”</p><p>“I understand,” Buck says quietly. His hands are still shaking a bit, but Eddie’s mom’s low voice is helping. “We didn’t want to tell you like this, ma’am.”</p><p>“Helena, please,” Eddie’s mom says. “And Ramon. We didn’t give you much choice, but I hope you believe we do truly want to get to know you.”</p><p>Buck flashes a small smile that mostly feels genuine.</p><p>“I do,” he says. “Believe you, I mean.”</p><p>Helena smiles at him before the loudest voice of all jerks all of them out of their safe bubble.</p><p>“You have been given multiple chances,” Athena’s loud, angry tone is like a balm on Buck’s soul. “And now I am telling you that you need to leave. Immediately. And I advise you do not try and contact Mr and Miss Buckley again, as I promise you there will be a no-contact order on file by tonight.”</p><p>“Come on,” Bobby says, suddenly beside Buck. Buck blinks up at him and takes his offered arm, breath catching as he finds himself crushed into a Bobby hug, the kind he’d been desperately missing. He squeezes his eyes shut against tears and sighs shakily as Bobby lets him go. “I’ll drive you home. Eddie will follow.”</p><p>“Okay,” Buck says hoarsely. He closes his eyes as his father yells. “Let’s go.”</p><p>----</p><p>“Your parents seem nice,” Buck offers later, as they sit at home and decompress. Bobby sent them both home early, along with Chimney, and Buck is grateful. He just doesn’t think he could focus on anything other than what had just unfolded. Eddie looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, and Buck sighs. “Look, you know my frame of reference.”</p><p>“I do,” Eddie concedes, tilting his head. “Getting along with my parents is trial and error, especially where Christopher is concerned, but I know they’ll always have my back.” Eddie is quiet for a moment, lifting his beer bottle to his lips and taking a sip before clearing his throat and continuing. “I’m sorry your parents are so horrible. It seems dumb to say, but you came out of it wonderfully.”</p><p>Buck forces a smile.</p><p>“Can I quote you on that next time you call me names?” he asks, injecting as much playfulness into his tone as possible, and Eddie rolls his eyes.</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext7" href="#return1"></a>,</em>” Eddie mutters. Buck’s like ninety percent sure that’s an insult, but he lets it slide. They both fall silent, letting whatever ridiculous game show they’d settled on play on, and eventually, Eddie’s fingers wind in the short hairs at the base of Buck’s neck, petting absently. Eddie’s eyes are on the television and his posture is relaxed. Buck assumes Eddie’s not even aware of what he’s doing.</p><p>Buck tries not to move. The feeling of Eddie touching him like this, so domestic, so soft--Buck kind of never wants it to end. The game show is winding down--Buck thinks he has the rules figured out, but isn’t sure--and the clock on Eddie’s DVD player says it’s nearly ten in the evening.</p><p>Eddie yawns, stretches, which drags his calloused fingers across Buck’s neck. It’s all Buck can do to not shudder.</p><p>“My parents want to have dinner with us at Abuela’s tomorrow night,” Eddie says tiredly. His arm is resting across Buck’s shoulders. Buck kind of hysterically wonders if Eddie is even aware of it. “You up for it?”</p><p>“Sure,” Buck says, relieved that his voice sounds mostly normal. “Bobby gave us the day off. Maybe we can take Chris to the park before?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Eddie says agreeably. He looks over at Buck. “How’s Maddie?”</p><p>“Last I heard, she was okay,” Buck says, glancing at his phone which displays no new messages. He looks back over at Eddie, at his wide, dark, earnest eyes, and feels himself flush a little. “Thank you.”</p><p>Eddie’s eyebrow raises.</p><p>“For?” he asks, and Buck’s heart skips. He clears his throat.</p><p>“Putting yourself between her and them,” Buck says. His fingers are fidgeting with the end of his shirt, palms growing damp. He swallows and adds: “Between us and them.”</p><p>Eddie’s eyebrow is up even higher now, and he sets his beer bottle on the coffee table and turns to face Buck completely. His arm is <em>still around Buck’s shoulders.</em> Buck doesn’t know what to do with this.</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext8" href="#return1"></a></em>,” Eddie says, voice impossibly fond.</p><p>“I know what that means,” Buck objects, but Eddie shakes his head and continues like Buck hadn’t spoken at all.</p><p>“Where else would I be? I’m not going to let them touch you, Evan. I’ll put myself between you and danger every damn time. Maddie too. You are my family, and I am not letting my family get hurt.”</p><p>Buck’s breath catches in his throat. He knows his eyes are wide, but he can’t help it. He just stares at Eddie, unable to keep from shuddering as Eddie buries his hand in Buck’s hair, clearly on purpose this time. Eddie’s eyes are dark with intent, locked on Buck. Buck swallows hard.</p><p>“I’m not really your husband,” Buck points out, voice cracking and disappointment he’s completely unable to mask in every word. Eddie rolls his eyes. Buck tries again. “I’m not.”</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext9" href="#return1"></a></em>,” Eddie says in exasperation, and before Buck can blink or take a breath or do a single damn thing, Eddie is kissing him and oh. <em>Oh</em>, Eddie is <em>kissing him</em>, firm and demanding, and Buck damn near melts at the contact.</p><p>Eddie smells heady, a combination of his body wash and sweat, overwhelming Buck’s senses in the best possible way. He whines as Eddie teases his mouth open, slipping his tongue inside and evoking a shudder from Buck as he grasps at Eddie just to stay upright. Eddie’s stubble burns on Buck’s cheeks, a sensation that goes straight to Buck’s cock, and he gasps for air as Eddie pulls back, eyes sparkling, pupils blown, smirking.</p><p>“Yet,” Eddie says, voice nearly obnoxiously satisfied. He licks his lips, a quick swipe of his tongue drawing Buck’s attention to how much they were already swelling. Buck forces his brain back online.</p><p>“Yet?” he asks stupidly. Eddie’s smirk deepens.</p><p>“You’re not really my husband,” he clarifies, then fists his grip in Buck’s shirt. “<em>Yet.</em>”</p><p>Buck’s strangled moan is muffled by Eddie’s lips and he lets Eddie stand and drag him to the bedroom.</p><p>-----</p><p>“See?” Christopher says immediately, as soon as he busts his way into Eddie’s room at the crack of dawn. Eddie makes an unintelligible noise into Buck’s neck, and Buck huffs a laugh.</p><p>“Your son is here,” he murmurs into Eddie’s ear, smirking when Eddie lifts his head to glare sleepily at Buck.</p><p>“My son?” he asks, voice morning-hoarse and semi-outraged. “He’s our son now.”</p><p>Buck laughs again before fumbling for the lamp switch, grateful they’d thought to throw on sweats last night. He blinks against the brightness and tries not to groan when the numbers on Eddie’s alarm clock declare it’s 7:12 in the morning.</p><p>“Hello, Chris,” Buck says tiredly, lifting Chris onto the bed when he flails his arms for help. “It’s very early.”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Chris says cheerfully. “Also I told you so.”</p><p>Eddie groans.</p><p>“What did you tell us, <em>mijo</em>,” he asks tiredly, looking up and giving Chris his full attention because even sex drunk, he is an amazing father. Buck’s melting a little inside. Sue him.</p><p>Well, maybe don’t. Poor choice of words.</p><p>“That you’re married,” Christopher says matter of factly. Eddie makes a questioning sound, eyes drooping. Chris rolls his eyes. “Married people sleep in the same bed. And here you are.”</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext10" href="#return1"></a></em>,” Eddie mutters under his breath before sighing. “You got us, bud. Why are you up so early?”</p><p>“It’s the weekend,” Chris says, like it should have been obvious. “It’s pancake day.”</p><p>Eddie laughs tiredly, rolling over and burying his face in Buck’s neck.</p><p>“You heard him,” he says, and Buck can <em>hear</em> the smirk. “It’s pancake day.”</p><p>“You’re horrible,” Buck says, even as he stands up. “You’re a horrible, horrible husband and I hope you die alone.”</p><p>“Yay!” Chris says, and Buck sweeps him into his arms, glancing down at Eddie. Eddie’s rolled onto his back, stretching across the sheets, and smirking at him. Buck shakes his head fondly and leans down to kiss Eddie’s forehead.</p><p>“Love you too,” Eddie says sleepily.</p><p>By the time Eddie roused himself from bed, dressed in normal clothes, Buck had cleaned up breakfast, leaving a pile of pancakes for Eddie on the side. Buck looks up from the pan he’s washing and accepts a kiss from Eddie, a little thrill going through him when he remembers that he’s allowed to do that now, all the time.</p><p>“Daddy!” Chris cries, slamming into Eddie’s shins with enough force to make Buck wince. “Daddy, can we go to the <em>park</em>?”</p><p>“The park?” Eddie asks, shooting Buck a look. “Was that Buck’s idea?”</p><p>“No,” Chris says shiftily. It’s a lie, but only a little. Chris powers on. “I just wanna go on the swings and you can push me really high.”</p><p>“I guess,” Eddie answers, sighing theatrically. “If you insist.”</p><p>Chris cheers, snatching up his crutches and making a beeline for his room.</p><p>“Long pants!” Eddie shouts after him. “Christopher! Long pants!”</p><p>Buck laughs as Chris disappears into his room without an answer. Eddie shakes his head but kisses Buck back.</p><p>“That kid,” he says, and Buck smirks.</p><p>“He didn’t get that from me,” he says, shrugging, fighting a larger grin. “Go blame someone else.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Eddie says thoughtfully. “I’ll start with Pepa.”</p><p>“I’ll enjoy your funeral,” Buck snorts.</p><p>It takes just over an hour for Chris to declare himself ready, and another half hour after that to ensure he really is ready, complete with sunscreen, but Eddie’s parking his truck by ten and leading an excited Christopher over to the adaptive playground.</p><p>The nice weather has drawn a few other kids out to the park and Christopher is immediately included in some strange game that looks like a mix of tag, hide and seek, and the floor is lava.</p><p>“Innovative,” Buck says, and Eddie snorts.</p><p>“If it tires him out, I support it,” he replies. They’ve picked a bench in the shade, but they still have a full view of the park, eyes tracking Christopher’s every move. Eddie sprawls back, legs spread in a way that kind of makes Buck’s mouth water, and his arm drops around Buck’s shoulder, like he can’t bear a single person not knowing they’re <em>together</em>.</p><p>“You’re a little possessive,” Buck says as Eddie glares at a jogger who’d stopped to check them out. Eddie snorts and curls his arm tighter, drawing Buck in closer and kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“No,” he disagrees. “I’m <em>very</em> possessive. Afraid you’re going to have to get used to that, <em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext11" href="#return1"></a></em>.”</p><p>“Yep,” Buck says, fighting a smile. Eddie doesn’t need the encouragement. “Sounds like a real hardship.”</p><p>“Evan.”</p><p>Buck jerks hard, nearly falling off the bench, heart in his throat and trembling immediately taking over his body. Before he can think or react or do anything but sit and shake, Eddie stands and gets between Buck and the man who’d spoken.</p><p>Of course it’s Buck’s father.</p><p>“You familiar with a no contact order?” Eddie demands, and there’s fire in his voice, a dark heat than in other circumstances might have turned Buck on, but Buck’s too focused on tamping down his fight-or-flight reflex and searching for Christopher for it to work. “It means you don’t get to contact Evan. Or me. Or any of our family. Leave.”</p><p>“It’s a public place,” Buck’s father says, and he almost sounds amused. A chill goes straight through Buck, right down to his bones, because that amused tone had never signaled good things for Buck. He fights with his jeans, pulling his cellphone free a second later, shaking hands fumbling with TouchID until Athena’s contact comes up.</p><p>“It’s a children’s playground,” Eddie snaps back. “Where are your children?”</p><p>“We’re here with our grandson,” Buck’s dad has the audacity to reply. Buck doesn’t look, but the use of ‘we’ implies his mother is there, too, which just makes him tremble more. Eddie makes a strangled, furious noise and Buck grabs the back of his shirt to prevent him from hauling off and punching Buck’s father.</p><p>“Buck?” Athena asks, and Buck doesn’t know if she just picked up or if she’s been trying to get his attention, but he takes a shaky breath and replies.</p><p>“McArthur Park, they’re here,” he says, just as the one voice he wanted to keep out of this nightmare cuts in.</p><p>“Daddy! Bucky! Look!”</p><p><em>”No,”</em> Buck breathes, and moves before he’s thought about it, crossing the playground in the longest strides he can manage and scooping Chris up, turning his back to the playground in order to face Chris away from Buck’s own parents.</p><p>Chest heaving, Buck makes eye contact with his father and tries not to shrink back at the pure, unbridled rage he sees all over his father’s face. Eddie is still between his parents and Buck, and belatedly, Buck realizes his phone is still clutched in his hand, the screen informing him the call to Athena is still live.</p><p>It happens in slow motion. Buck’s father shoves Eddie’s shoulder hard, making him stumble a step, just enough for Buck’s mother to sidestep both men and begin walking towards Buck with a terrifying single-minded purpose in her eyes.</p><p>“Stop,” Buck says, as loudly and forcefully as he can. “Don’t come any closer.”</p><p>His mother stops dead in her tracks, a scowl taking up most of her usually smooth face. Gone are the false niceties and the <em>I just miss you, Evan</em> personality she’d adopted from the moment she crash landed in Buck’s life again. Good. Buck prefers her like this, more open, more honest. He’s not blindsided when her truth comes out.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that,” she snaps, her tone a near match for the one that used to scream at Buck for bleeding on the carpet. “I am your mother.”</p><p>Buck clutches Christopher as close as he can. Chris is still and quiet, obviously picking up on the tension, and he’s gripping Buck’s shirt like his life depends on it. Buck’s mom looks apocalyptic, and she’s clutching her hands into fists at her sides. Just over her shoulder, Buck can see Eddie preventing Buck’s father from joining them.</p><p>“Give me my grandchild,” Buck’s mother says, voice deathly calm. Buck almost appreciates it. His mother has always been just as evil as his father. He hopes Athena can hear it. “You are not able to care for a child. You are stupid, immature, and a waste of space. Not to <em>mention</em> the kind of relationship you’re in. Hand over my grandchild and I won’t call the police and report your abuse.”</p><p>Buck opens his mouth, to argue he’s pretty sure, but he’s interrupted by a tiny, determined voice. He blinks in surprise and looks down at Chris, who’s twisted in his arms and is frowning in the direction of Buck’s mother.</p><p>“That’s mean,” Christ objects. “You can’t say mean things like that. That’s bullying.”</p><p>“Chris, it’s okay,” Buck whispers. “Don’t look at her, don’t talk to her.”</p><p>Chris frowns, looking up at him. His hands are still clutching at Buck’s shirt and he looks upset. More than upset. He frowns back at Buck’s mother.</p><p>“But you’re my Bucky,” Chris argues. “She can’t be mean! You saved me.”</p><p>“No, he didn’t,” Buck’s mother says, patronizing. “He’s not capable of it.”</p><p>“He’s a firefighter!” Chris says, sounding completely offended and ignoring Buck’s attempts to remove him from the conversation. He’s glaring at Buck’s mom with the fury of a thousand tiny suns, and Buck loves this kid more than he can ever say. “He swam in a <em>tsunami</em> and he rescued everyone and you’re not allowed to be mean to him.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Buck sees a cruiser pull up and prays it’s Athena. Eddie obviously sees it too, because he backs up quickly, repositioning himself between Buck and Chris and both of Buck’s parents. Eddie’s tense, the lines of his shoulders pronounced, and Buck kind of wishes his parents would suffer simultaneous strokes and die.</p><p>Buck’s father is looking from Eddie to Buck, sneering, and Buck tries to hold Chris closer. Buck’s mother grabs Buck’s father’s arm and nods to the police cruiser and to Athena, who’s stepping out of it.</p><p>“Thank God you’re here, Officer,” Buck’s father says.</p><p>“Sergeant,” Athena corrects coldly. “And why is that? Eager to find yourselves back in jail?”</p><p>The words visibly die in Buck’s father’s mouth as he recognizes Athena. He looks at Buck’s mom in panic, then at Buck.</p><p>“Evan invited us,” he says desperately, like he honestly expects Buck to back up his lie. Athena raises a disbelieving eyebrow, but before he can contradict his father, Chris speaks up.</p><p>“No,” he says angrily. “No! Miss Athena, they were saying really mean things. Bucky doesn’t let people say mean things. They’re mean and I don’t like them and they didn’t come with us to the park.”</p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” Athena says, sliding her sunglasses off and pocketing them. She glances over Eddie and Buck, checking them quickly for visible injuries, before she gestures to two officers behind her, who approach Buck’s parents.</p><p>“Patricia and Richard Buckley,” Athena begins, sounding almost bored. “You’re under arrest for violating a protective order. These gentlemen have some things to say to you.”</p><p>With that, she turns her back on the both of them and makes her way to Eddie and Buck. She clasps a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, looking at him carefully until he exhales and nods, then turns her attention to Buck.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Buck whispers as Athena fusses with his hair.</p><p>“Me too,” Chris pipes up. “Buck saved me again.”</p><p>“I’ll always save you, Superman,” Buck whispers, and Chris makes a happy noise and snuggles into Buck’s arms.</p><p>“I know,” Eddie adds, and Buck looks up to meet Eddie’s eyes. They’re wide and dark and have lost the anger, but instead are filled with worry and love. Buck gives him a small smile and Eddie takes it as the invitation it is, stepping closer and kissing Buck gently.</p><p>“Gross,” Chris declares. Athena looks between them with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Tell me you got together yesterday,” she says. “Do you even know how much money I bet on you?”</p><p>“Money?” Eddie demands loudly.</p><p>“<em>Bet?</em>” Buck squawks, and Athena just laughs because sometimes, she’s awful.</p><p>“Oh, my darling boys,” she says, smirking. “You must think we don’t know you at all. See you later, troublemakers.”</p><p>“Bye Miss Athena,” Chris calls after her. Buck and Eddie are too busy staring at each other, both visibly processing the fact that apparently, the fire family had all been <em>betting</em> on when they would get together. As if it was a certainty.</p><p>“Was I that obvious?” Buck whispers faintly. Eddie snorts.</p><p>“You?” he asks. “Never. Clawing at the ground and screaming my name is totally platonic.”</p><p>“Don’t be a <em>dick</em>,” Buck sighs.</p><p>“Bad word,” Chris says. “Aren’t we going to Abeula’s?”</p><p>-----</p><p>“<em>Mijo,</em>” Pepa says as she answers the door. “<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext12" href="#return1"></a>.</em>.”</p><p>“Hi Pepa, how are you Pepa,” Eddie says dryly, handing the crutches to Christopher as Buck puts him down. “Thank you for inviting us, Pepa, it’s so nice to see you.”</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext13" href="#return1"></a></em>,” Pepa mutters, then turns to Buck, who kind of feels like an innocent bystander, really. “Hello, Evan, <em>nene</em>. Maybe you can explain what happened yesterday.”</p><p>“Um,” Buck says, looking to Eddie for help, but Eddie just smirks and wanders into the house. Eddie’s the worst. Buck’s going to divorce him. “It was Eddie’s idea.”</p><p>“Of that I am sure,” Pepa says, gesturing for Buck to follow her into the kitchen, which is alive with the sweet smell of Abuela’s cooking. Buck has learned a couple dishes, which means he is not surprised when Pepe points at the pot. “Stir.”</p><p>Buck does, knowing good and well that this is Pepe’s way of cornering him. Just outside the kitchen, he can hear Christopher shriek with laughter, and the rumble of more voices than he expected. Pepe leans on the counter next to him, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“So,” Buck says. “I didn’t have the best childhood. And my parents showed up. And Eddie decided to lie and say we were married.”</p><p>“To protect you,” Pepe says, nodding like it makes perfect sense. At Buck’s confused look, she elaborates. “Best friend? Sure, he can help. But husband? He can go much further. I said stir.”</p><p>“Pepa, it’s done,” Buck protests, stepping back to let her scrutinize it. “So we got everyone in on the story but we hadn’t made it to you yet, and of course we didn’t know about Eddie’s parents.”</p><p>“Yes, they show up unannounced frequently,” Pepa says. “Get used to it.”</p><p>“Is it done?” Buck asks. Pepe narrows her eyes.</p><p>“Not bad for a gringo,” she says, then points at the sink. “Wash.”</p><p>Buck goes where he’s sent, waiting for Pepa’s inevitable next question. His brain catches up with him and he stills, shooting Pepa a confused look.</p><p>“Get used to it?” he asks. “Why?”</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext14" href="#return1"></a>,</em>," Pepa mutters. “You think we don’t know you’re actually together? <em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext15" href="#return1"></a></em>, we saw the news when Edmundo was down in that tunnel.”</p><p>“I--” Buck says, desperately searching for words. Pepa pokes him, and he picks up the next dish, washing on autopilot. “I don’t--”</p><p>“It’s okay, Evan,” Pepa says, and her smile is genuine. “We will just have a party when you are married. And you will let us plan it.”</p><p>“That sounds like a threat,” Buck says. Pepe laughs.</p><p>“It might be,” she says airily. “Don’t count it out.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Buck grins. Pepa waves her hands at him.</p><p>“Go,” she orders, her interrogation apparently over. “You have family in the backyard. Go!”</p><p>Buck darts in and presses a kiss to Pepa’s cheek, who scoffs and snaps a dishtowel at him.</p><p>“<em><a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext13" href="#return1"></a>!</em>” she says again, but she’s smiling. Buck winks at her and follows the noise into the backyard, where he stops dead.</p><p>“Uh,” he says. Eddie looks at him with a mixture of amusement and horror on his face. Buck is pretty sure he has a similar expression on his own face. “Hi?”</p><p>“Oh <em>hi</em> baby brother,” Maddie says from across the yard, surrounded by the 118 like they’d become gang members overnight and were here to collect a favor. “I just had such an interesting conversation with Athena. Care to share?”</p><p>The <em>entire</em> 118 looks ready to burst, and, as Maddie raises an eyebrow, Buck sighs.</p><p>“Look,” he says. Eddie looks at him encouragingly and Buck narrows his eyes before pointing at him. “It was his idea.”</p><p>“Traitor!” Eddie shouts and every slightly murderous face turns towards him. “You’ve left me to die!”</p><p>“It’s called revenge, Edmundo!” Buck calls, stifiling laughter as Eddie is obviously bombarded with questions from all sides. Even Bobby is participating, though his expression is less outraged and more fond. Buck smiles privately to himself, looking down when he feels a weight on his legs. “Hey Superman.”</p><p>“Hey Bucky,” Chris says, grinning, and Buck swoops him up, setting him on his hip while they both watch Eddie try and explain everything to the mob. “Are you going to help Daddy?”</p><p>“Eventually,” Buck says. “I think he’s earned this, though.”</p><p>“I think it’s my fault,” Chris says. Buck frowns, so Chris heaves a sigh and elaborates. “I told Auntie Maddie that you and Daddy were in the same bed.”</p><p>Buck groans, but it’s cut by laughter because of course. Chris is the best kid in the world, but of course.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Buck says anyway, grinning. “Athena saw me and Daddy kissing, remember?”</p><p>“Oh,” Chris says. “So it was okay to tell Abuelo and Grandma about the game?”</p><p>“Christopher,” Buck groans, and Christopher wiggles until Buck sets him down. “How much did you tell them?”</p><p>“Not much,” Chris says evasively, and Buck hears amused laughter from behind him. He whirls around to face Helena and Ramon. Instead of anger, like he expects, he sees amusement and even joy in their expressions. Helena extends a hand and Buck takes it, letting her draw him into a hug.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Helena says, shaking her head fondly. “I know the situation was out of your control and Edmundo would have explained it. I do think it’s funny that it led you to actually date.”</p><p>“What can I say,” Buck says, with all the bravado he can muster. “I’m kind of irresistible.”</p><p>“Sure,” Ramon says, arching an eyebrow and looking so much like Eddie it almost hurts. “I will say, Evan, that despite my initial reaction, I am glad you are here. I know Edmundo has had his differences with us, but all we’ve wanted is for him to feel supported and to be happy. It hasn’t taken us long to realize that it’s you who does that.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Buck says quietly. “I just love them both so much.”</p><p>“That’s visible from space,” Helena says. “I know you’ll take care of them. I know you’ll do right. But you better tell us when you get married for real.”</p><p>“Pepa already blackmailed me into letting her plan it,” Buck laughs, and Ramon curses in Spanish and crosses himself.</p><p>“Good luck,” he says forlornly, and Helena smacks his shoulder. “But in all honesty, I’m very glad to meet you. In any capacity, I am glad you are in my son’s life.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Buck says again, voice cracking. He blinks back tears and swallows hard. “Thank you very much.”</p><p>Ramon grins at him, and it’s close enough to what a grin from Bobby looks like that Buck can’t help but smile back, letting Chris drag him over to Eddie to recount the story for the fifth time.</p><p>The grin stays on his face the rest of the night.</p><p>He knows it’ll stay on forever.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am on tumblr where i exist in a mashup of fandoms. you can find me at smalltalktorture.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>